1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-163054 discloses a connector apparatus 102 including a connector 100 and a mating connector 101, as shown in FIG. 17 of the present invention. The connector 100 includes a plurality of contacts 103 arranged in two rows and an insulator 104 that holds the plurality of contacts 103. The mating connector 101 includes a plurality of mating contacts 105 arranged in two rows and a mating insulator 106 that holds the plurality of mating contacts 105. When the connector 100 and the mating connector 101 are mated, the plurality of contacts 103 and the plurality of respective mating contacts 105 are elastically brought into contact.
Locking means is formed to each contact 103 and the corresponding mating contact 105 against pull-out of the mating connector 101 from the connector 100 when the connector 100 and the mating connector 101 are in a mated state.